


Catholic Girl and Boy.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Church Sex, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE RELIGIOUS, F/M, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Sal is led astray by the deacon's daughter. Set in his high school years.A drabble based around discovering sexuality.





	Catholic Girl and Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you're easily offended by sex in religious places.

The vaulted ceiling makes her petite frame look even smaller as she leads him down the aisle, blue cloth of her plaid skirt loose above white knee highs. Marble flooring echoes the fall of her Mary Jane’s and Sal’s paranoid as he checks for church goers in the empty pews. His tie pulls tight at his throat and the Windsor knot that he’s mother insists on helping with each morning feels like it has the potential to kill him. Her hand is soft compared to his, skin broken from working at the deli every weekend, and he is reminded of the fact that they live worlds apart when she calls out “daddy?” in the bitter sweet tone that had him falling for the deacon’s daughter months ago.

She’s the picture of innocence even if the thoughts in her mind belong to the devil when she pulls him to stand in front of the pulpit and ascends to lead her lonely congregation. “Brothers and sisters join me in renouncing sin!” 

Her voice is entirely too loud and he chases her from the stand as she dances from his hands giggling. The sound feels foreign in the holy sanctity of the chapel and his body freezes to give her an advantage as she crosses the raised platform where he sung as a child.

“Do you renounce sin, Salvatore?” from anyone else his full name would inject fear but there’s flirtation in the way she holds it on her tongue. “Shall we hold confession, son of God?”

The screened booths have terrified him since he started at St Monsignor’s, misdoings and bad behaviour forced from his mouth by fear of a place that he’s not sure exists and he feels the devils kiss at his heels when she peels back the door to show him an empty booth.

“I’ll go first,” she takes his hand with a grin, pushing him back onto the wooden stool as she latches the screen door behind them - ignoring the designs true function as they collapse into a single cell. “Will you help me repent, Father?”

Her eyelashes bat and he gulps comically as the flow of blood rushes through his body to his crotch. Sal knows that he must be covered in a sheen of sweat, clammy from trying to process desire and fear in the same breath. That doesn’t stop him from nodding when she drops to her knees in front of him, however; his neck bowing to get a better view of her. 

Penance is the furthest thing from her mind and he can see hints of what’s to come in the way she bites her lip whilst drawing the sign of the cross against her heavy chest and he’s sure she is intentionally testing the strength of her blouse’s buttons as she breaks his. “In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit,” she begins confidently. “My last confession was a mere week ago and yet still I have committed the most cardinal of sins.”

He draws on years of forced religion and scripture, spluttering as he tries to think of the right role to play before finally choking out – “You may confess my child”- in a voice entirely unfamiliar to them both.

She fidgets with the hem of her skirt, looking up through thick lashes as she speaks lowly this time, forcing him closer. “I have thought unholy thoughts about a man, Father. Thoughts that a good Catholic girl should not act upon,” she bites against her bottom lip again, an action that always drives him wild, and pretends to hesitate before continuing. “I have acted upon them Father, lust consuming me as I give in to greed.”

“To speak of your sins in so little detail is not to repent,” his voice comes from somewhere else as his mind swims in the possibilities. “What lustful thoughts have these been?”

“His mouth, Father. I have imagined it between my legs marking my skin the way only your love should. I have pictured his hands at my throat and his cock between my legs-”

“You must show me my child how you have acted upon this,” he feels himself growing hard against the slacks of his uniform and his voice almost breaks at how she nods eagerly, raising from her heels to her knees. “How you have touched yourself over these thoughts.”

Her fingers hook beneath the hem of her skirt to expose just a thin line of flesh showing her she has foregone underwear and Sal pulses against his left thigh when they sink into her wet heat. She keeps eye contact as she fucks herself slowly on the floor of the confessional and all he can hear over the sound of her heavy breathing is her fingers pumping sloppily.

“I need to let myself go, Father,” she chokes after a while and Sal struggles not to give in when her cheeks are this flushed but still he shakes his head holding her back.

“You must renounce pleasure. You should give before you receive,” her eyes flash at what he’s indicating and his hands shake as he tries to work his trousers away from his skin, encouraging her to help. “Show me you repent and maybe I shall allow you.”

He can barely remember the lord’s prayer when her lips wrap around him and he chokes and splutters on the ten commandments as he tries to make himself last (this is only his tenth time after all). He doesn’t think about how he is defiling a sacred place or the deacon’s daughter for that matter, only how it’s the two of them lost in pleasure and it’s only when he spills down her throat and she licks her lips, repeating “amen” that he realises exactly what he’s done in a place of worship. And the worst part of all? It’s a sin he will never repent.

**Author's Note:**

> Send prayers for my sins to ImpracticallyPerfect on Tumblr.


End file.
